You Belong With Me
by Ms Chanadler Bong
Summary: Hey guys! This is just a story I'm writing about a love triangle between Amy, Ben and Adrian in New York. I'll upload more chapters as soon as they're ready. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Ben and Amy were suppose to meet Adrian and Omar for their weekly dinner. This had become a sort of a tradition for the four of them. After, Adrian had transferred to Hudson university to be with Omar, Ben, Amy and Adrian had grown quite close. Ben and Amy had been waiting for half an hour when they started getting worried. Adrian wasn't picking up her phone and so they decided to go over to her and Omar's place. Ben knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Adrian asked.

"Its Ben and Amy. We were wondering what happened to you and Omar, you guys never showed." Ben said through the door.

Adrian really didn't want to meet anyone right now but she knew she wouldn't be able to get rid of Ben and Amy so easily, so she opened the door.

Ben could tell Adrian had been crying," What happened?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Omar and I broke up." Adrian said as she moved aside to let Amy and Ben come in.

"Why?" Amy asked as she and Ben took a seat on Adrian's couch.

"I told him I wasn't ready to get married and he told me he was tired of waiting. We got into this huge fight and he said he couldn't do this anymore." Adrian said sniffing.

"I'm so sorry Adrian." Amy said.

"Yeah." Adrian said.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Ben asked.

"No, I really want to be alone, if you guys don't mind." Adrian said.

"Sure we understand, if you need anything, call us." Amy said, trying to give a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." Adrian said.

Ben told Amy he'd be right out, he just wanted to speak to Adrian alone for a second. Turning to Adrian, he said "I know how you get when you're hurting, just don't shut us out. We're here if you need anything. And for what it's worth, he's an idiot for not knowing how amazing you are." Ben said smiling.

"Thanks Benny." Adrian said, as she walked Ben to the door.

No one heard from Adrian for the next couple of days and Ben and Amy figured she needed her space and would come by when she was ready. Ben and Amy were having some pizza at Ben's apartment when they heard a knock on the door. Ben got up from the couch to answer the door.

"Hey." Ben said, moving aside to let Adrian in.

"Hey Adrian, is everything okay?" Amy said.

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for standing you guys up and not talking to you guys properly the other night, I really appreciate your support." Adrian said looking at Ben and Amy.

"That's okay, we completely understand." Ben said.

" I just wanted to tell you guys, I was sorry, so I guess ill see you guys later." Adrian said as she started to leave but Ben stopped her.

"Why don't you stay? We have pizza." Ben said.

Adrian reluctantly agreed. The three of them sat and spoke about their days in high school and how much everything had changed. Amy left a couple of hours later because she still had a paper due tomorrow. Adrian and Ben spent the rest of the night talking and Adrian started to realize that maybe she was with the wrong guy all along.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian had just come home after spending the whole night talking to Ben. She picked up her phone and dialed a number as she took a seat on the couch in her living room.

"Hello." Adrian said, as she fiddled with her hair.

"Hi Adrian, what's up?" Grace said on the other end. She and Adrian had stayed in touch, even though Adrian had moved to New York and Grace was in college in Utah.

"I need to tell you something but you have to promise to not tell anyone." Adrian said excitedly.

"Okay, what's going on?" Grace said as she too got a little excited.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah yeah, just tell me." Grace said impatiently.

"I realized last night, that I'm still in love with Ben." Adrian said.

"Ben Boykewich?" Grace asked.

"Yeah who else? I went over to his place last night and had dinner with him and Amy. Amy went to her place early and Ben and I spent the night talking." Adrian said.

"Are you sure you're in love with him?" Grace asked.

"Yeah and I'm going to get him back." Adrian said.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Adrian." Grace said.

"Why?" Adrian asked getting irritated.

"Ben's been in love with Amy since the freshman year of high school and he actually went to New York after her." Grace said.

"I know, but Ben and I were married and we have history and I can make him fall in love with me again." Adrian said.

"I really hope you're sure you're in love with him Adrian and this isn't one of your schemes to get back at Amy. You remember how your attempt at getting back at Amy ended up the last time right?" Grace said.

"Of course I remember. I'm sure Grace, I'm sure I love him." Adrian said.

"But what about Omar?" Grace asked.

"What about Omar?" Adrian asked nonchalantly.

"Are you sure you guys are over this time?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. I realized that the reason why I didn't want to marry Omar was because marrying him just didn't feel right. I really loved him and he's a great guy but he's just not the guy for me." Adrian said.

"And Ben is?" Grace asked.

"He just might be." Adrian said, hanging up the phone.

Adrian didn't care about what anyone thought, she wanted Ben back, so she'd get him back. She knew that he'd come to New York only for Amy but he was the same guy who had fought with Amy for her. She owed it to herself to give her and Ben a shot. The last time they were together, Adrian was broken and she didn't know how to fix herself but now she was fixed, a lot of which was thanks to ben. Her benny.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben was working on his laptop at the dining table in his apartment, when Adrian walked in. Since the night they'd spent talking, Ben and Adrian had grown even closer and started spending almost everyday together.

"Hey." Adrian said.

"Hey, what's up?" Ben asked looking up from his laptop.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Adrian asked flashing Ben a smile.

"I'd love to but I can't, I have this paper due in psychology and it's kicking my ass." Ben said.

"Why don't I help you with it. I'm amazing at psychology. I could help you with it in the evening and we could order a pizza or something." Adrian said.

"That'd be great, thanks Adrian." Ben said sounding relieved.

"You're welcome Benny. It's a date." Adrian said smiling at Ben.

Ben had just come out of class, when he heard someone calling out to him. He turned to see that it was Amy.

"Hey." Amy said smiling,

"Hey." Ben said.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight, I'm craving some hot wings." Amy said.

"Gee, I'd love to but I can't. Adrian's helping me with this psychology paper I have due tomorrow." Ben said.

"Oh." Amy said.

Seeing the change in her expressions, Ben asked, "What?"

"Nothing, I t's nice that you and Adrian are spending so much time together these days." Amy said, trying but not being able to sound geuine.

"Yeah, I think she's still hurting from her break up and I just want to be there for her." Ben said.

"That's really sweet of you Ben." Amy said faking a smile.

She just couldn't figure out why Ben and Adrian spending time together bothered her so much. She and Adrian had become friends and that's what her and Ben were, Friends. Right? She was so sure that they were just friends a while ago but being here, in New York with Ben was making old feels resurface that she'd been pushing away. Maybe she couldn't push them away anymore.

"Hey, how's the paper coming along?" Adrian asked as she walked into Ben's apartment.

"Better, now that you're here. You will help me right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah Ben, don't worry." Adrian said laughing a little.

It took Ben and Adrian two hours to finish the paper, but by the end of it, they were both satisfied with it . Once they were done, they finally ordered dinner.

"Hey Ben?" Adrian asked, taking a bite of her slice of pizza.

"Yeah." Ben said.

"Do you ever wonder how our lives would've turned out had Mercy lived?" Adrian asked, looking into Ben's eyes.

"Everyday." Ben said, looking down at his pizza.

"Do you think we'd have been happy?" Adrian asked.

"Sometimes." Ben said.

Neither of them said anything for a while. Until Ben suddenly said, "I'm sorry Adrian."

"For what?" Adrian asked.

"For saying some of the things I said to you, I should've been more considerate and for what happened to us. I was just so angry, angry about what happened to us and because I couldn't fix it. Fix us." Ben said.

"I'm sorry too Ben. But hey, we got through it and we're stronger for it, even though it doesn't feel like it sometimes."

"We did, didn't we?" Ben said smiling.

Ben somehow felt lighter talking to Adrian about what happened to them, despite everyone's best efforts, she was the only one who really understood what they went through. Talking to her made him realize, how much Adrian had grown and how lucky he was to call her a friend.

Adrian felt like she'd finally met someone who'd understood her. Sure, Ricky understood her but Ben valued her. She knew that if somehow, she could get Ben to feel the sparks, she always felt between them, he'd be hers forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben was sitting on his couch, watching TV when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Ben, can I stay with you for a couple of days?" Adrian asked sniffing, a suitcase in her hand.

Ben could see she'd been crying and he asked worriedly, "Of course. What happened?"

"I needed to leave the apartment because Omar was the one who paid for it and now he says I can't stay there and I have no where else to go." Adrian said crying.

Ben moved to let Adrian in and gave her a hug. "You can stay here for as long as you want."

"Thanks Benny, I don't know what I'd do without you." Adrian smiled knowingly through her crocodile tears.

Ben and Adrian were sitting on the dinning table and eating cereal when Amy walked in.

"Hey." Amy said walking in to the apartment.

"Hey." Adrian said.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked a little confused.

"I got evicted from my apartment and Ben was nice enough to let me crash here for a couple of days." Adrian said smiling.

"Oh, well you could've stayed with me." Amy said.

"Yeah I know, but we've just started becoming friends and I didn't want to impose. Plus Ben and I have lived together before." Adrian said.

"It would've been no imposition at all." Amy said, trying her best to sound convincing. She somehow knew that Adrian was back to her old schemes.

She knew this wasn't about Adrian getting evicted because someone as head strong as Adrian, wouldn't have let go of that apartment. Amy didn't say anything though, she didn't see the point but she couldn't help feel jealous. She'd been trying to figure out her feelings for Ben for a while and now that she was finally realizing how she really felt, Adrian came into the picture.

"So what happened Adrian? With your apartment?" Amy asked.

"Oh, umm, Omar came by last night and told me I had to leave the apartment because his company paid for it and it was on his company's name so he shouldn't have to be the one to find a new place." Adrian said, caught a little off guard. She was happy her skills of making up things as she went along were still intact.

"Oh, but wasn't the lease on both your names?" Amy said.

"Yeah, I think so." Adrian said.

"Then he can't kick you out." Amy said.

"Yeah, Amy's right, you should talk to him." Ben said.

"Yeah, yeah I will." Adrian said.

"I could come with you, if you want." Ben said smiling at Adrian.

"That'd be nice." Adrian said.

Amy found it funny how Ben was ready to do anything to help Adrian but Amy was starting to think that help wasn't what Adrian really wanted from Ben. Adrian could've stayed in any hotel but she chose to stay with Ben and why would Omar evict Adrian after a month of their break up? If Adrian really did want Ben back, Amy was ready to fight for Ben. He'd always done it for her, it was her turn now.

Adrian was starting to realize she might have some competition in getting Ben back after all. She didn't mind, it was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben had just come home from college, exhausted. He was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when Amy walked into his apartment.

"Hey." Ben said as he put ham in his sandwich.

"Hey, where's Adrian?" Amy said looking around.

"Oh, she's gone out with Grace." Ben said.

"Grace is in town?" Amy asked, taking a seat on the stool by the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, she's here for the weekend. She and Adrian needed some girl bonding time so, they're spending the day together." Ben said.

"Oh, if Adrian is gone, why don't you and I go out to dinner?" Amy asked.

"Sure, I'd love to. Around seven?" Ben asked.

"Sounds perfect, it's a date." Amy said biting her lip.

Ben just smiled. He tried not to overthink the fact that Amy just called them having dinner together a date. Maybe she didn't mean it that way.

"Well, I better go get ready. I'll see you at seven." Amy said, smiling as she left.

Amy couldn't help but feel excited, she'd known that she was in love with Ben for a while but now, she was finally ready to admit it. She wanted to see how dinner went, to gauge if Ben still felt the same way and with Adrian out, it was the perfect opportunity.

Ben picked out his best sports jacket for the night, even if it wasn't a date date, the least he could was look nice, right? Amy was at his apartment at seven sharp, something Ben didn't expect. It was funny, Amy never ceased to take his breath away, she was dressed in a white off shoulder dress, that made her legs look like they went on for miles. But it wasn't the dress, but the smile she gave him when he opened the door that made his heart race.

"You look beautiful." Ben said.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Amy said biting her lip.

Ben smiled, blushing a little.

Ben had called a car for the evening and they decided to go to the place that had amazing wings. It was a lot like Jeff's, they'd become regulars there. Dinner felt like they were back at Valley Gen, eating at Jeff's for one of their date nights. Ben and Amy somehow never ran out of things to talk about, even though they didn't say it, slowly but surely, they'd become each other's person.

"I had a great time tonight." Amy said as they walked up to Ben's door.

"Me too, except shouldn't I be dropping you to your apartment?" Ben asked, a little embarrassed.

"Hahah, it doesn't matter. I wanted to drop you. Plus we live in the same building so it makes no difference." Amy said laughing a little.

Ben just smiled and looked into Amy's eyes. He knew that no matter what he'd do, he was never going to escape the spell Amy had cast on him the first time he saw her. He was trapped, happily.

There was a lingering moment between Amy and Ben. Ben just stood there contemplating whether or not to kiss Amy. He really wanted to but he didn't want to push her away. Amy could feel the sparks too. She was just starting to lean in to kiss Ben when Adrian opened the door.

"I thought I heard you guys! Why don't you come in, even Grace is here." Adrian said.

"No thanks, it's getting late, I should be going." Amy said sheepishly.

"Oh come on Amy, it's Friday night. What difference is ten minutes going to make?" Adrian said.

Amy just smiled embarrassedly and came in. She was trying to hide her frustration and so was Ben. They were so close but Adrian had to come in the middle. Maybe getting Ben back wasn't going to be so easy after all.


	6. Chapter 6

The weekened had been a blur. Ben, Amy, Adrian and Grace had spent the whole weekend together and Ben was had been sleeping soundly when he heard a loud thud. He came running out of his bedroom, to find Adrian in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so late?" Ben asked sleepily.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd have some warm milk, that always helps." Adrian said.

"Why cant you sleep? Is something bother you?" Ben asked, taking a seat by the kitchen counter.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep." Adrian said.

"I'm up, talk to me." Ben said.

"Nothing, it's just that I've been feeling really lonely lately." Adrian said.

"Why? You have me and Amy and grace." Ben said.

"I know but I don't know.." Adrian said.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"I feel sad and alone, I don't know the last time I was genuinely happy. I thought I was happy with omar but looking back, I don't even think I was happy with him." Adrian said.

"Is this about Mercy?" Ben asked.

"No, I mean I miss her, I always will. But I just feel like no one really understands" Adrian said.

"Understands what?" Ben asked.

"Me." Adrian said.

"I'm sorry, Adrian" Ben said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you're the one person who comes closest to understanding me. Besides, I should be the one apologizing." Adrian said.

"For what?" Ben asked.

"Ruining your moment with Amy. You guys were on a date weren't you?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know, she said it's a date but I tried not to overthink it but she's just been pulling away from me ever since." Ben said sadly.

"I'm sorry Benny. I'm sure she'll come around, she probably just needs some time to think everything through." Adrian said.

"I hope so. Thanks Adrian, I didn't realize how much I missed you, until now." Ben said.

"I missed you too, Benny." Adrian said.

Adrian eventually decided to try sleeping and so did Ben.

"Morning." Adrian said smiling as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Ben said.

"I'm starving, do you want to go out for breakfast?" Adrian asked.

"Sure." Ben said.

"Let's call Amy too, we haven't seen her for a while." Adrian said.

"Alright." Ben said, opening the door to let Adrian out and then locking the door behind him as he left. Ben and Adrian went by Amy's apartment. They could hear people talking and laughing. Adrian knocked on the door. Amy opened the door, revealing Ricky and John, who were sitting on her couch.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ben, Adrian! What are you guys doing here?" Amy asked, a little taken aback.

"We were just going to go for breakfast and we were wondering if you wanted to come with. Hey Ricky!" Adrian said, walking into the apartment.

"Hey Ricky." Ben said walking in behind Adrian, not looking at Amy. He couldn't believe Ricky was here, well at least now he knew why Amy had been ignoring his calls and being so distant. She wanted Ricky again.

"What are you even doing here?" Adrian asked, sitting next to Ricky.

"I decided to pay a surprise visit to Amy, we've been meaning to figure our situation out and I thought what better way than to do it face to face." Ricky said.

"Oh, do you want to grab some breakfast with Ben and me? We could take John." Adrian said.

"Sure." Ricky said smiling.

Amy and Ben just tagged along, not saying a word. Amy tried to talk to Ben, tell him why she'd been distant, that it wasn't because of Ricky but he didn't want to listen. Breakfast was sheer torture for Ben. He just wanted some time off to himself right now, but instead he had to be with Ricky and Amy.

Amy and Ben were at college and Adrian had come home early. She decided to go meet Ricky.

"Hey." Ricky said, stepping aside to let Adrian in.

"Hey." Adrian said.

"What's up? I just put John down." Ricky asked.

"Nothing really, Ben and Amy are off at college and I came home early and thought I'd spend some time with you." Adrian said.

"Oh." Ricky said.

"So how have you been?" Adrian asked.

"Alright, what about you?" Ricky asked.

"Alright too, for the most part. So, why are you really here?" Adrian asked.

"What do you mean?" Ricky asked, confused.

"You and I both know, this surprise visit was not to figure your situation out. You're here to figure out if Amy still loves you, aren't you?" Adrian asked.

"No, I'm here to figure out, if I still love her. I don't know, I thought that if I come here, I'll get some closure, so at least I can move on." Ricky said.

"And did you?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know yet. This just confused me even more." Ricky said.

Ben was leaving college, when he heard Amy calling after him. He decided to stop.

"Hey." Amy said, smiling.

"Hey." Ben said.

"How's your day going?" Amy asked.

"Alright, yours?" Ben asked.

" Alright too. Look, I wanted to clear something up. I know I've been distant but that has nothing to do with Ricky. I've been distant because I've been thinking.I didn't call him here, he surprised me by showing up at my apartment." Amy said.

"You don't need to explain anything to me, Amy." Ben said.

"I know, I just didn't want you to feel like I didn't have a good time or that I called Ricky here. I was just trying to process the other night." Amy said.

"Alright. Look I know you have a lot on your plate right now, with school and Ricky and John, so we can talk about that night, once Ricky's gone." Ben said. He knew he really wanted to be with Amy, so he didn't want to push her.

"The thing is, I don't know when Ricky's leaving." Amy said.

"Oh." Ben said. So maybe giving Amy space wasn't going to be as easy as he hoped, but somehow he'd keep his jealousy to himself and not let it come between him and Amy.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben hadn't spoken to Amy for days, he decided to give her some space. Ricky and John were here and as much as he hated it, he knew that being there and trying to get in the middle of the three of them wont help anything. Even still, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He loved her but how long was she going to keep going back and forth between him and Ricky?

Ben was distracted from these thoughts when Adrian walked into his room.

"Hey." Adrian said.

"Hey." Ben said.

"What's up?" Adrian asked.

"Nothing I'm just thinking." Ben said.

"About Amy." Adrian said rolling her eyes.

"How did you know?" Ben asked.

"Because that's all you've thought about for the past four years." Adrian said.

Ben just ran a hand through his hair, embarrassedly.

"Come on, take a night off. I'm bored and I could really use some company." Adrian said.

"Okay." Ben said laughing a little.

"I spoke to Ricky the other day." Adrian said, looking over at ben to gauge his reaction.

"Oh, what about?" Ben asked.

"Amy." Adrian said, fully knowing what effect this would have on Ben.

"Oh." Ben said, trying not to react.

"He says he's here to figure out if he loves Amy or not." Adrian said. She knew this would drive Ben insane and maybe even to the extent that he'd fight with Amy. With the way they'd been lately, this was the only way Adrian saw to get Ben back.

"Oh and has he figured it out yet?" Ben asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

"No, but he will soon." Adrian said, with a mischievous grin.

Ben knew Adrian was trying to cause trouble but he didn't say anything. He couldn't understand why she'd try and create trouble now. But that was the last of his concern. He loved Amy but he was getting sick of this little love triangle they've had going for the past four years. Ben decided to push all these thoughts away and get some sleep.

The next day, Ben was walking out of college when Amy stopped him.

"Hey." Amy said smiling.

"Hey." Ben said.

"I've been meaning to talk to you." Amy said.

"What about?" Ben asked.

"Us.." Amy said.

"What about us?" Ben asked.

"I don't know, with Ricky and John here, I've got no time to myself and figure things out." Amy said.

"Look Amy, I love you. I've always loved you but you, me and Ricky have had this love triangle going between us for the past four years. You've been going back and forth between me and Ricky and I've waited for you but I just don't know how much more waiting I have left in me. So, decided who you want. Once and for all." Ben said walking away. He was just so sick of it. He wanted to be with Amy more than anything in the world but not if she didn't want to be with him.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two days since Ben had given Amy the ultimatum and all he'd gotten was radio silence. He knew that was probably her answer but he didn't want to believe it. He hadn't really gotten out of his room, these past two days, he just didn't feel like.

"You have to stop moping around." Adrian said, walking into Ben's room.

"I'm not moping." Ben said, trying to sound convincing.

"Sure. Come on, let's go have some dinner." Adrian said.

"I don't feel like Adrian." Ben said.

"I don't care, I'm not taking no for an answer. Get dressed, I'm taking you out to dinner." Adrian said.

Ben tried to protest but then gave up, getting out of bed to get dressed.

Amy had just put John to bed. She walked out of the room she now called the nursery and went and sat next to Ricky, who was sitting on the couch.

"I got John down." Amy said.

"Thanks." Ricky said smiling.

"Can I ask you something?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Ricky said.

"Why are you here, Ricky?" Amy asked.

"I told you, so you could meet John and you and I could work out this arrangement." Ricky said.

"No I mean, why are you really here, because you and I both know that you aren't here so John and I could meet." Amy said.

"I needed closure." Ricky said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I needed closure, closure about us before I could really move on. I needed to know once and for all, if I'm love with you or not." Ricky said.

"And?" Amy asked.

"I'm not. I guess I just needed to come here to let go of you." Ricky said.

Amy didn't say anything.

"Look, I don't want us to be weird, Amy. We have to be friends for a long time. Real friends." Ricky said.

"I don't want it to be weird either." Amy said.

"So, let's go out to dinner or something." Ricky said.

"I don't know." Amy said hesitantly.

"Oh come on, it's just food." Ricky said.

"What about John?" Amy asked.

"Can't you ask one of your friends to babysit?" Ricky asked.

"Um, I don't know Ricky." Amy said.

"Come on." Ricky said.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Amy said.

After speaking to her friend Emily, who Amy had met at the music program, she went to get ready for dinner.

"Do we have a reservation?" Ben asked Adrian, as they walked into the restaurant.

"Yeah." Adrian said, walking up to the Maître d'.

"Do you have a reservation?" the maître d' asked.

"Yes, table for two, under Lee?" Adrian said.

"Right this way Madam." The maître d' said.

As Ben and Adrian walked to their table, they heard two familiar voices. They turned around to find, it was Ricky and Amy.

"Ricky, Amy. Hi." Adrian said.

"Hi." Ricky said.

Amy and Ben didn't say anything, looking at each other and then looking away.

"Would you guys like a table together?" The maître d' asked the four of them. None of them knew how to say no, so they all agreed. Dinner was awkward and no one really said much. There was slow music playing and there were a few couples dancing. Seeing that Ben was very low, Adrian asked him to a dance, the way he had asked her at the graduation party at Jesse's house. She'd forgotten her agenda for getting Ben back for now, she just needed Ben to be Ben.

After a little bit of hesitation, Ben agreed. Seeing this, Ricky asked Amy to a dance too, she agreed figuring, what did she have to lose seen as how, she'd already lost ben. Watching him dance with Adrian, it was like Amy could actually see herself losing him forever and what was worse, was that it was all her fault.

Adrian and Ricky were the only ones who liked the idea of going out for ice cream, since they didn't like the ones at the restaurant. So, the two of them went to get ice cream and Ben and Amy went to their own apartments, not saying anything to each other.

Ben lay in bed, trying to finally get himself to admit that it really was over between him and Amy. He'd gotten his answer tonight, she didn't say anything. As much he hated to admit it, her silence was her answer, it always had been, she'd never told him that she loved him, he was the one who was madly in love with her. Ben didn't realize when he drifted off to sleep, while still thinking about Amy.

Ben had been sleeping soundly, when he heard a loud knock on the door. He got out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He checked his watch which read 12:53 and he wondered, who'd come by so late.

"Amy?" Ben asked sleepily.

"I know it's late, but I had to say this, before it was too late." Amy said.

"Say what?" Ben asked.

"I love you. I have been in love with you since the day I met you. I've loved you even on the days I swore I didn't. You're the reason, I'm here today Ben. The reason why I didn't lose myself, when it was the easiest thing. And I'm sorry that I took you for granted, that I didn't spent everyday telling you how thankful I am to have you in my life or how much I love you . And I'm sorry that loving me has destroyed your life, but I love you Ben Boykewitch. And I'd understand if you don't want to be with me.." As Amy was speaking, Ben grabbed her and kissed her. Saying everything he'd wanted to say to her for the past four years but couldn't, in that one kiss.

"I love you, Amy Juerguens." Ben said smiling, breathless.

"I love you too, Ben Boykewitch." Amy said smiling.

That kiss made something shifted inside of both Amy and Ben, they felt as though they were whole again.


	10. Chapter 10

Ricky and Adrian were sitting across each other, at the ice cream parlor, eating their ice creams.

"This thing with Ben and Amy fighting their feels for each other, feels so much like high school." Adrian said, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Yeah, except we were the ones fighting our feelings for each other in high school and Ben and Amy were suppose to be the sane ones." Ricky said laughing a little.

"So have you been able to figure out how you feel about Amy?" Adrian asked, looking at Ricky between bites.

"Yeah." Ricky said.

"And?" Adrian asked.

"I'm not in love with her. I finally feel like I have some closure and I can move on, for real." Ricky said.

"That's great Ricky." Adrian said smiling.

"What about you, how's getting Ben back going?" Ricky asked, taking a bite of his ice cream.

"What do are you talking about?" Adrian asked, pretending to be confused.

"Oh come on Adrian, you've clearly been trying to create problems between Ben and Amy." Ricky said.

"How did you know?" Adrian asked, smiling a little.

"I know you well enough to know, when you're scheming Adrian." Ricky said.

Adrian just smiled embarrassedly, she'd forgotten how well Ricky knew her.

"So how is it going for you? With Ben?" Ricky asked.

"Not so good. I realized tonight that Ben and I aren't meant to be together." Adrian said.

"How did you realize that?" Ricky asked curiously.

"When Ben and I were married, we were marred just for the sake of Mercy but even then he used to look at me and somehow I'd feel loved and understood all at the same time. But tonight, when we were dancing, that look was completely gone, like it never existed..

"Oh." Ricky said, not knowing what else to say.

"I hope he and Amy end up together." Adrian said.

"Really?" Ricky asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean I'll take some time to get over him, but he's someone who really deserves to be happy. He's been through so much. When Mercy died, he just spent all his time trying to get me to be better and cleaning up after me that I don't think he ever got to the place where he was okay enough to be happy again, genuinely. At least I got some happiness with Omar but things just became worse for Ben." Adrian said.

"I'm sorry Adrian." Ricky said.

"For what?" Adrian asked.

"For not being there, I just didn't know what to say or how to say it. I really wanted to make it better for you but I just didn't know how. I'd just started trying to be a better person then, I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry I hadn't become a good enough person to help you." Ricky said.

"It's okay Ricky. Even then, I knew that you were there for me, without you having to say it. I know you too remember?" Adrian said, smiling at Ricky.

Ricky just rubbed his neck embarrassedly. "You've really grown Adrian, I know I wasn't there when you were going through some tough times but I'd like to be around from now on, for the good and the bad." Ricky said.

"I'd like that." Adrian said smiling.

Ricky and Adrian felt like they hadn't spoken for years, like really spoken. They'd just gotten so caught up in their lives that they'd forgotten how alike they were. No one really understood Adrian the way Ricky did and no one had ever understood Ricky the way Adrian had. Sure, Ben and Amy had tried to understand them but they never really could. No matter what they did, even while being just friends, Ricky and Adrian always had that spark. None of them wanted to go home, none of them wanted this night to end.


	11. Chapter 11

Ben and Amy were inseparable for the next couple of days. They were in that honeymoon stage of their relationship that seemed nauseating to the rest of the world. So, Ricky and Adrian started spending more time together, usually at Amy's apartment since, she was usually staying over at Ben's.

"Who would look at Ben and Amy and say that they couldn't even look at each other a few days ago." Ricky said sitting on the couch as he flipped through channels.

"Yeah, but thank god they're back together, I don't think I could take another second of Ben's mopping." Adrian, eating popcorn sitting next to Ricky. They'd been hoping to watch a good movie on TV but hadn't found anything good till now.

"Yeah me either. I'm just happy this second coming of high school is over." Ricky said.

"Do you ever wonder what things would've been like, had you and I never broken up." Adrian asked, suddenly serious.

"Sometimes." Ricky said.

" Do you think we'd still be together?" Adrian asked.

"Maybe. I'd just started trying to be good at the whole relationship thing. I don't know, we had passion, the kind I've never felt before." Ricky said, looking at Adrian now.

"Do you ever wonder?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah." Adrian said.

"What do you think would've happened?" Ricky asked.

"I think we'd be together. I always knew that you'd be ready to commit someday, even before you did. I guess the passion I had for you was so strong that I could wait for that to me and just the thought that you not wanting to get married was about me and not your commitment issues killed me." Adrian said.

"It was about my issues. When we were together, I could barely handle myself Adrian. I'd never had a healthy relationship with anyone except Margret and Shakur. I didn't want to get hurt by imagining a future that I thought would never happen." Ricky said.

"I'm sorry." Adrian said.

"For what?" Ricky asked, fully turning to face Adrian now.

"For always being jealous of Amy, for sleeping with Ben because I was jealous." Adrian said.

"I'm sorry too." Ricky said.

"What are you sorry about?" Adrian asked, confused.

"For taking you for granted when we were together. For cheating on you just because I was scared. I shouldn't have kissed Amy, even if it felt like kissing my sister." Ricky said.

"It's okay Ricky." Adrian said, smiling.

"How did being with Amy go from it feeling like kissing your sister to being in love with her?" Adrian asked,after a while. Catching Ricky off guard.

Ricky didn't say anything for a minute or two, thinking about what to say. "I think after you and I broke up, I felt like I had no reason not to try to be with Amy, for John's sake. I thought that love I had for, was more than me just loving her because she was John's mother. But it wasn't." Ricky said.

Adrian didn't say anything. None of them did after that. A part of Adrian wished that she and Ricky had spoken like this earlier, maybe they'd still be together. But maybe they had to go through hell and back to get here.


	12. Chapter 12

Things had been great between Ben, Amy, Ricky and Adrian. Somehow Ben and Amy getting together had led to Ricky and Adrian being as close as they used to be and the four of them just started gelling.

Ben and Amy were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Amy had her head on Ben's shoulder. She couldn't remember the last time, she was this happy. Ben was flipping channels when Adrian came out of the shower, in a towel.

"Oh hey you guys, I didn't know you were home. I'll just rush and get changed." Adrian said, running to her room.

Ben just smiled at Adrian and went back to watching TV, Amy on the other hand just stared at Ben.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Does Adrian just walk around the apartment like that? Amy asked, She hated when she got jealous but she just couldn't help it.

"No." Ben said smiling a little at how jealous Amy had gotten." She just didn't know we were home." Ben said.

"Well, I don't like it." Amy said crossing her arms.

"Amy, you're overreacting. It's not a big deal." Ben said.

"How would you like it, if you knew that Ricky walked around my apartment shirtless?" Amy asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Okay, I get your point. So what should we do?" Ben asked.

Amy thought for a moment and said, "Why don't we move in together?"

"Really?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I mean I spend all my time here anyway. Plus I'm sure neither of us is happy about the other living with their ex." Amy said.

"Okay, but what about Ricky and Adrian?" Ben asked.

"Why don't they move into my apartment?" Amy asked.

"Together?" Ben asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean they're living with us as friends, why can' t they live together as friends? Plus they're inseparable anyway." Amy said.

"Okay, why don't we speak to Adrian?" Ben asked.

"Right now?" Amy asked.

"It's as good a time as any." Ben said.

Amy nodded and she and Ben got up to go to Adrian's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in." Adrian said.

Ben and Amy came in and took a seat on Adrian's bed.

"Hey guys, sorry about earlier. I didn't know you were home." Adrian said.

"That's okay." Ben said and Amy shot him a look.

"We want to run an idea by you." Amy said.

"Sure, what is it?" Adrian asked.

"How would you feel about moving in with Ricky into my apartment?" Amy asked.

"Is this because of earlier? Because I really didn't know." Adrian said.

"No, not at just want to take the next step in our relationship but we love having you and Ricky around." Ben said trying to somehow make the situation better.

"Oh, is Ricky okay with it?" Adrian asked.

"We haven't spoken to him yet but we will." Amy said

"Okay, if Ricky's okay with it, I'm ready to do it." Adrian said.

"Thanks so much Adrian! We'll speak to Ricky soon and tell you what happened." Amy said, getting super excited even giving Adrian a hug, which surprised both Ben and Adrian. Even though it had stemmed from her being jealous, Amy still wanted to move in with Ben. They'd wasted way too much time being apart, she didn't want to waste anymore time.

Once Ben and Amy had left her room, Adrian sat on her bed. She didn't know if moving in with Ricky was a very good idea. They'd always had that spark and she was worried that moving in together would light the fire they had for each other again. But there wasn't really much she could do, she really needed a place to live and Ben never even took any rent and it was nice having friends around. She comforted herself with the thought that she'd only have to deal with this if Ricky said yes.


	13. Chapter 13

Ben went to Amy's apartment, looking for her, only to find Ricky working on his computer at the table in the kitchen.

"Hey." Ricky said, looking up.

"Hey, is Amy around?" Ben asked.

"No, she's gone to get some groceries. You're free to wait here if you want." Ricky said.

"Thanks, while I'm here, I wanted to run something by you." Ben said, taking a seat at the table, next to Ricky. Even though he and Amy had decided to talk to Ricky together, he figured she wouldn't mind.

"Sure, what's up?" Ricky asked, turning off his computer.

"How would you feel about living with Adrian in this apartment?" Ben asked.

"Is this your way of kicking Adrian out or kicking me out or something?" Ricky asked.

"No no, Amy and I just want to live together but we still want you guys around." Ben said.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Ben." Ricky said.

"What? Amy and I moving in together or you and Adrian moving in together?" Ben asked, getting a little irritated.

"Adrian and me moving in together." Ricky said, getting up and going to the fridge.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Because, it's Adrian and me." Ricky said.

"So?" Ben said.

"We used to date Ben, it'd be awkward." Ricky said.

"You and Amy have been living together and you guys used to date and that's not awkward." Ben said.

"Yeah, but that's different." Ricky said.

"How?" Ben asked.

"Because this Adrian and me, we have history." Ricky said.

"I still don't get how that's different from you and Amy. Wait, do you have feelings for Adrian?" Ben asked.

" What are you talking about Ben?" Ricky said, getting annoyed.

" That makes sense. Why else would you not want to live with Adrian. For what its worth, I think she likes you too." Ben said.

"Oh come on Ben, we aren't in high school anymore, we're adults, if Adrian likes me, she can tell me." Ricky said.

"You so like her." Ben said.

Ricky shot Ben a look.

"What's the problem even if you do like her, you both like each other. Why not be together?" Ben asked.

"Because Ben, what if Adrian and I get back together and it doesn't work. Living together will complicate it even more." Ricky said.

"What if it does work out?" Ben asked.

"I'm not even suppose to be here, I'm suppose to be back at Valley Gen." Ricky said.

"Why do you need to go back?" Ben asked.

"You really want me to stay in the same building as you and Amy?" Ricky said raising his eyebrow.

"I know I haven't been your biggest fan but like you said we're adults now. It's not high school and it's time to move on. I know Amy would love to have John around and so would I. John needs his father and you could really easily transfer to Hudson. But most importantly, Adrian is here and you're in love with her." Ben said.

Ricky didn't say anything, he just looked away from Ben.

"Look Ricky, Adrian's been through a lot and somehow you're the only guy who makes her happy and she's the only girl who makes you happy, so why don't you just give it a shot?" Ben said.

"It's not that easy Ben." Ricky said.

"It is Ricky, it's just hard for you because this is something that you want and you have to be vulnerable and Adrian knows you, everything about you. Look I don't want to tell you what to do, just think about it, okay?" Ben said, walking out of the apartment.

Why did Ben have to rub his nose into everything, Ricky thought as Ben left. What does he know about me and Adrian. He doesn't know how complicated it is between us, plus he didn't even know if Adrian felt the same way for sure or not. Being in love sucks, Ricky thought as he left his apartment for a walk to clear his head.


	14. Chapter 14

Ben, Amy and Adrian were all hanging out at Ben's apartment when Ricky came in.

"Hey." Ben said.

"Hey you guys, I'm glad you're all here. I want to tell you something." Ricky said, sitting on the coffee table so he could face the three of them who were sitting on the couch.

"What's up?" Adrian asked.

"I've decided to go back to Valley Gen." Ricky said.

"Are you sure? I mean, you could stay here, it would be so much more easier. Plus we love having you here." Amy said.

" Thanks but I think I need to go." Ricky said.

"When are you leaving?" Adrian asked, not knowing how to react.

"My flight is at 10, tomorrow night." Ricky said.

"Well, why don't we all go out to dinner tonight?" Ben said.

"Sure. I should get going, I have tons of packing to do. Amy, I'll leave John with you until I'm settled again and we can figure the rest out?" Ricky said getting up.

"Okay." Amy said smiling.

Adrian followed Ricky out of the apartment and back to Amy's.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah. I wasn't suppose to stay this long anyway." Ricky said.

"Is this about us moving in together? Because we don't have to if you don't want to. I'll figure something out." Adrian said.

"No, it's not about that." Ricky said.

"Then what is it about?" Adrian asked, purposefully pushing Ricky to say what she knew he wanted to.

Ricky paused, just looking at Adrian. "Its.. it's about New York never being a part of my plan. Plus I don't have the kind of money to transfer here and live a life or money for the tuition."

"That stuff can be worked out. You have such great grades, you can get a scholarship." Ricky said.

"My life Is at valley gen Adrian." Ricky said.

"Okay then Ricky. I just hope you're leaving for the right reasons and you're sure this is what you really want." Adrian said and left.

Ricky knew that Adrian was better off without him, she'd been hurt enough and he'd just gotten out of a relationship, he couldn't hurt her more, he'd already hurt her enough.

Adrian had really thought she and Ricky had a shot, that now that they were older and wiser, they could make this work. But once again, Ricky didn't feel the same way or maybe feel what she felt with the same intensity. She couldn't believe she was heartbroken all over again.


	15. Chapter 15

To everyone's surprise, dinner was great. Ricky, Ben, Adrian and Amy had really grown up together over the past couple of years, more than anyone knew. As fun as dinner was, it was also bittersweet because no one wanted Ricky to leave, not even Ben. Everyone wanted to drop Ricky to the airport but he insisted on going alone because he wanted some time to get his thoughts in place. So, he decided to go to the airport from the restaurant itself.

"I really wish you weren't going but have a safe flight. I'm going to miss you." Amy said smiling as she gave Ricky a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too." Ricky said.

"You can still stay if you want." Ben said smiling.

"Haha, no I think I better go." Ricky said smiling.

"I never though I'd say this but I'm going to miss you." Ben said, extending his hand to shake Ricky's.

"I'm going to miss you too." Ricky said shaking Ben's hand, a handshake that turned into a quick hug. Even though they would never admit it, the boys had gone through a lot together and there was a time when they were best friends and they had each other's back. After a very long time, it felt like they could be that close again.

"Goodbye Ricky." Adrian said, with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Adrian." Ricky said, giving Adrian a hug. He really didn't want to leave Adrian but he had to, she was better off without him.

Ricky got into a cab to the airport and the three of them went back to their apartments. Adrian was sitting in her bedroom thinking, when Ben knocked on her door.

"Hey." Adrian said looking up at Ben.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Ben asked, taking a seat next to Adrian on her bed.

"I'm fine." Adrian said.

"That's great." Ben said a little surprised.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Adrian said.

"Because Ricky left?" Ben said.

"So?" Adrian said.

"I just thought that you guys had gotten really close." Ben said.

"I thought we had too , but I guess he didn't feel the same way." Adrian said.

"Okay, I'm not sure I'm suppose to tell you this but I think I have to." Ben said

"What's going on?" Adrian asked.

"Ricky's in love with you too." Ben said,

"If he felt the same way, why would he leave?" Adrian asked.

"Because he thinks you're better off without him." Ben said.

"That's so stupid." Adrian said,

"I know and you can catch him at the airport if you leave now." Ben said, looking at the watch on Adrian's bedside table, that read 8:45.

"Do you think I really could?" Adrian asked.

"You have to at least try. He makes you happy Adrian and you deserve to be happy." Ben said.

"Thanks Ben, you're a great friend." And with that Adrian got up and ran out of the apartment. She'd always thought that one day she'd have a moment of clarity, with which she would know exactly who and what she really wanted. And that moment, was it. She had always and would always want Ricky Underwood. No matter what the cost.


	16. Chapter 16

Adrian spent the whole cab ride trying to figure out what she was going to say to Ricky if she was able to stop him. She was trying to find the right words to truly express how much she loved him.

Once Adrian reached the airport, she ran to find out which gate Ricky would be at. As luck would have it, no board had his flight details. Finally, after reaching the other end of the airport as she looked for the right board, she found that Ricky would be boarding at gate 7. She quickly glanced at her watch which read 9:15. She could make it just in the nick of time, if she ran. So Adrian ran as fast she possibly could in her high heels and after what felt like running for miles, she finally reached gate 7.

There was huge queue at the gate. Adrian looked everywhere, the seats, the line, just to find Ricky but she couldn't see him. When she'd almost lost hope and decided to leave, she decided to take one last look around and found Ricky standing in the line. He was the fourth person from the front.

"Ricky! Ricky!" Adrian shouted.

Everyone looked back at Adrian, to see what was going on.

"Adrian? What are you doing here?" Ricky asked from the line.

"I'm trying to stop you from leaving." Adrian said.

Ricky quickly pushed himself out of the line.

"What's going on?" Ricky asked Adrian once they were face to face.

"No matter what place I'm in, in my life, I always come back to you. I used to think that it was because it was safer being with you than being vulnerable with someone else. But it was when you walked away from me tonight, when for the first time it felt like you would really be gone, I realized that the reason why I always came back to you wasn't because with you it was easier but because with you, it's worth it. I love you Ricky, I have always loved you." Adrian said, with tears in her eyes. Only Ricky could get her so overwhelmed with emotion.

"I love you too Adrian but we've hurt each other so much already, gone back and forth so many times, how do we go back to the way things used to be?" Ricky said, with a lump in his throat that he tried to gulp down.

"Let's not go back to the way things used to be. Let's go toward something better. We don't need to hurt each other anymore Ricky. We've had enough happen to us, to know what we really want." Adrian said.

"What if it doesn't work out, Adrian? I don't think I'd be able to survive that." Ricky said.

Overhead, he could hear the last boarding call for his flight.

"What if it does work out Ricky? What if we're meant to be together but we just walk away because we're too scared to even try. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself, knowing how much I love you and still not trying. After everything we've been through, I think we owe it to ourselves to get some happiness." Adrian said.

Ricky just smiled and kissed Adrian and it felt like nothing had ever changed. That they were still in high school, still as in love with each other but just that every wound that hurt so much all these years, didn't hurt anymore. They didn't need to break each other; instead they could heal each other.

Ricky and Adrian went back home, to Amy and Ben's apartment.

"Hey! I knew you two would work it out!" Ben said opening the door and letting Ricky and Adrian in.

"You did?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, I was the one who told Adrian that you loved her." Ben said.

Ricky smiled at Ben, not knowing what to say.

"You're welcome." Ben said winking at the two of them.

"I'm so glad you're back and I'm really happy for the two of you!" Amy said smiling, who was sitting with John.

"Daddy!" John said.

"Hey buddy!" Ricky said, picking john up.

The five of them just sat and around and spent the night talking about old times and how much things had changed. Even though everything had changed, they were somehow still the same. They'd always known that this was how things were suppose to be, Ricky and Adrian, Ben and Amy together with John. They'd grown up together and without even realizing it, had become family. Ricky and Adrian and Ben and Amy decided to move in together, start the life they always knew they should've had together. They'd built their own little family in that building, it wasn't perfect but they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
